


大隐隐于市 Hiding in Plain Sight

by hastamifinal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bondage, Dom Lestrade, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sub Mycroft, dom anthea, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: Dom/Sub世界观。Mycroft是个Sub。不过他到目前为止一直成功地隐藏着自己的身份。直到他遇到Lestrade的那一刻他的盔甲就几乎完全瓦解了。Greg要尽力说服他当一个Sub并不是什么软肋。除此之外，Mycroft还是那个大英政府，Greg还是那个苏格兰场的探长，黑莓小姐还是那个喜欢每周换个名字的大英政府的万能秘书，Sherlock也还总有一天会成为那个全世界独一无二的咨询侦探。一切似乎都没有改变。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiding in Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441933) by [Kalimyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalimyre/pseuds/Kalimyre). 



> 警告：Dom/Sub设定贯穿三部曲！逆cp醒目！非战斗人员务必迅速撤离！  
> 已经有菇凉在随缘上用繁中翻译完了整个三部曲。不过还是成功拿到了翻译三部曲的授权。若有疑虑请尽快与我联系。  
> 雷点在于大英政府竟然是Sub啊！不过Dom探长真的帅爆了好吗！  
> 先翻了第一部。短篇，16000字。  
> 第二部(A Series of Firsts)和第三部(The Cabin)翻译无限期搁置。可看作夫夫日常甜蜜生活的超长番外。甜到掉牙，亮瞎狗眼。暂时不打算开始翻译的原因是肉太多真的不知道该怎么翻啊……  
> 这是我第一部完结的翻译。翻完之后和繁中版本大致比对了一下，还有不小的差距。这篇稚嫩的处女作就当是送给自己的一份珍贵的礼物吧。  
> 

隐藏身份很容易。

 

当然不是一直很容易。Mycroft也曾有过没有Dom照顾就痛不欲生的日子。那时如果没有谁能让他当面跪下表示驯服，如果他不能被舒舒服服地压制着陷入昏睡，他就像会烧空的木头一样彻底化为碎屑。有时他孤独痛苦到甚至想要去那些俱乐部。Sub在那些地方付点钱就可以被Dom照顾。绝对安全，隐私不会泄露。这些俱乐部是合法的，生意非常好。它们的存在当然没什么问题。尽管生意的兴隆程度会略有区别，不过消毒措施都非常严格，绝对清洁卫生，不用担心疾病传播。

 

但那时的Mycroft已经不能去冒这个险了。如果他想要成为幕后主宰, （现在当然已经是了，）他就绝对不能暴露身份。在这之前，他也有不长的一段时间是一个积极社交的年轻人。只不过在他从政以后，他不得不放弃了这一切。他的真实身份绝对不能曝光。没人会愿意服从喜欢被Dom捆起来并对他惟命是从的Sub的命令。没人尊敬Dom让他跪下他就得跪下的Sub。

 

如果他在政府中真的如他所说，只是“官居末职”，当一个Sub当然没问题。即使几乎所有权力核心都是Dom, 但也有一些普通官员是Sub。他们确实也有平等的权利。可是他是Mycroft Holmes，他对现状从不满足。如果他说他不想更上一层楼，那绝对是假话。他现在已很少想起那些快乐的日子。那似乎早已是虚无缥缈的梦境。沉溺过去毫无价值。他全身心地投入工作。什么都不重要。Dom也是。

 

Mycroft是行为举止的大师。他走路时永远自信地高昂着头。腰板永远挺直。他不怕畏惧直视Dom。他的眼神坚定有力，充满权威。他的语气谨慎冷漠，令人敬畏。威逼利诱对于他简直是手到擒来。他能做到毫不犹豫地命令一群Dom为他办事，遇上他们怀疑和挑战的目光更是从不退缩。

 

维持并完善假象很费心血。不过他已经坚持了很多年，Dom的表象已成为了他的第二本能。

 

他从没遇到值得他小小让步而屈从于自己Sub本能的Dom。直到他遇到Greg Lestrade。

 

Sherlock竟然被逮捕了。有史以来第一次。理由是擅闯犯罪现场。Mycroft知道潜台词一定还包括哗众取丑，侮辱警员。这些还只是别人称呼他“怪胎”的一部分原因。他的一些过激行为早已超过了正常人的接受范围。Sherlock是个Dom（谁让他一直是兄弟俩中更幸运的那个）。他把这个优势利用的淋漓尽致。几乎没有他闯不进的地方。警员要有非常坚定的意志才能成功逮捕他。

 

Mycroft已经安排好把Sherlock悄悄释放出来。不过他认为还是要会会这位逮捕Sherlock的警官。既然他能成功逮捕Sherlock，那么或许他能让Sherlock重回正道，使他的智慧才智真正发挥作用。因此第二天Mycroft自信地步入苏格兰场，敲了敲Lestrade探长办公室的门，没等到回复就毫不犹豫地推门而入。他早就发现了Dom的一个关键特征就是略微显得有些莽撞。

 

探长坐在办公桌后看着Mycroft进来。他的眼神坚定有力，绝对是个Dom。他把Mycroft全身上下都打量了个遍。不过他的眼睛是温暖的巧克力色。他终于微笑了起来。“您好，”他说，“想必您就是Sherlock的哥哥了。“

 

Mycroft眨眨眼。探长的极度自信使他忍不住想要跪在地上，想要依偎在他的大腿上，心无杂念地静静等待主人的命令。大多数Dom也就只是虚张声势。但这位Dom, 哦，天哪……

 

探长抬抬眉。Mycroft这才意识到他竟然僵住了，就站在那儿愣愣地发着呆。“正是在下。“他重新拾起Dom的伪装盔甲。”鄙人Mycroft Holmes。我了解到您已认识Sherlock了。“

 

探长哼了一声。“整个苏格兰场都认识他了。不想认识他都不可能。我们还要‘感谢’您对他的养育之恩呢。“

 

道歉几乎就要脱口而出。不过Mycroft还是咽了回去。Dom从不抱歉。他更不能。”谢谢夸奖，“他这样说道，“Sherlock通过他在现场的观察而得到的结论是正确的，不是吗？”

 

“哦，是的，顺便再观察一下我的警员、我的办公室、我们的干洗工，再推断出我早饭吃了什么。确实没有能使他停下的开关，不是吗？”尽管措辞犀利，探长仍在微笑。哦，那迷人的微笑，Mycroft快要招架不住了。他太想要把自己直接扔到探长的怀里了，太希望他那安抚人心的如同咒语一般神奇的呢喃使自己彻底放松下来了。

 

“很遗憾确实没有这样的开关，” Mycroft承认，“不过如果有个好的指路人带领他走出迷途，他的天分对您一定会很有用。您应该已经意识到您负责的这个犯罪现场早已不是他……横冲直撞进的第一个现场了吧。但这是他第一次被逮捕。”

 

探长毫不畏惧地继续死死盯着Mycroft，“他活该。他再敢这样我还是会逮捕他的。”

 

“我不反对。这是他应得的，“ Mycroft回答，”他绝对是以自我为中心的代表。之前他遇到的警官没有一个能控制住他。不过您充分展示了您能做到什么。那么您愿意以后偶尔小小纵容他帮助警方破案吗？“

 

探长盯着他想了想，然后站起身，走到他身边。Mycroft得调动全身肌肉才没直接跪下去。“他告诉我您一定会来，“探长说，”他甚至还猜到了您一定会这么说。“

 

Mycroft点点头，“他确实做得到。那么您是同意了？“

 

“我可没说，”探长平视着Mycroft，走得更近了些。他们之间现在只有一步之遥了。探长只要轻轻地拍拍Mycroft的肩膀他就不得不跪下了。Mycroft站得更加笔直，咬紧牙关。他强迫自己维持必须的冷酷的注视，“不过我会考虑的，”探长说，“但他必须遵守我们的规矩。他如果敢私藏证物或擅用私刑的话我绝不会放过他。”

 

“这就是您值得信赖的原因，” Mycroft回答，“我希望您能定期了解他的情况。”

 

探长嘲讽地笑了笑，“说得像他愿意让人关心一样，”不过他凑得更近了些，几乎直接撞到Mycroft身上了。显然他在宣誓自己对Mycroft的主权。Mycroft咽了咽口水，但毫不让步。“那么您呢？”探长问，“我能定期了解您的情况吗？”

 

Mycroft太想说：当然可以，好的，没问题，求求您了。他眯起眼睛，“我不是Sub, “他凶狠地说，”很遗憾您认错了。“

 

“我没认错，“探长平静地说。他继续紧贴着Mycroft，让他无处可逃，以此强化支撑自己的观点。他随后转过身，自然地坐回办公椅上，”告诉Sherlock他如果想进现场必须得先打电话通知我。“显然他是在送客了。Mycroft已经走到门边却迟疑了。他的Sub本能此刻非常混乱。他的心跳简直不能更快。探长已开始审阅报告，不再看他。最终他迷迷糊糊地转身走出探长的办公室，梦游般的离开大楼，全凭记忆和本能走回小黑车。他已经什么都听不到，什么都看不见了。


	2. Chapter 2

那晚Mycroft过得非常糟糕，已经好多年没有因为无人照顾而难过了。浑身上下都在叫嚣着对Dom的渴望，他孤独得心都快碎了。他不得不求助于他藏起来的手铐。躺在习惯的位置，把自己铐在床头。以前被固定一会儿就能让他镇定下来。铐上一会儿他就可以脱下手铐直接安稳入眠。但今晚竟没用。手铐只更加深了他对被照顾的渴望。他希望能有Dom抚摸他的后颈，让他放松。他希望一个坚定的声音给他下达命令。他真的不要再假装是Dom了。他现在只想让他的那些责任都到一边见鬼去。他只希望能有个Dom能让他信赖，让他现在来照顾自己。

 

最终，他叹了口气，挣脱了手铐，拿开了它们。他踱了几步，随意拿起了一份他正在拟定的计划书，但他完全无法集中注意力。现在就去睡觉实在太早了。而且今晚如果没有Dom照顾他他根本不可能睡着。他现在心乱如麻。每次闭上眼，探长那张坚定冷静的脸庞就浮现在他眼前。这个Dom的自信与权威是那么的浑然天成。Mycroft此时竟有些羡慕和嫉妒他。他工作时每分钟都在那么努力的伪装自己的身份，可真实度还不及探长的万分之一。

 

灶台上贴着逮捕和释放Sherlock的通知。通知上附带着执行警官Lestrade探长的资料。包括他的工作固话。不过凭借Mycroft的资源他还可以轻松定位探长的手机。那么如果他给探长打电话会怎么样呢？如果他向探长承认探长明显已经知道的身份，请他来照顾自己，会造成什么严重后果吗？探长照顾Sub的技术好吗？一定是的。哦，那过程会多愉悦啊。他已经无视了自己长期对Dom的渴望太久太久了。不过这渴望被探长唤醒了，正张牙舞爪地吸引着Mycroft的注意力。

 

他颓然地倒在厨房的一把椅子上。闭上眼睛，开始想入非非。探长会像回自己家一样自然地大跨步走进Mycroft家。不仅是房产，他也会默认Mycroft的一切都是他的。他会充分展现自己绝对的掌控权。他会轻拍一下Mycroft的肩膀，Mycroft就会自然而然地跪在探长脚边了。他的脸会倚在探长的大腿上，感受着探长温柔地揉乱他的头发。探长舒缓的声音会让他忘记那些工作和负担，真正放松下来。他会渐渐陷入昏睡，滑向那虚无缥缈的极乐世界。其他Dom同情的声音不会再纠缠他。那些需要他理智、冷静、果断地做出选择的困境也无法再骚扰他。只有探长。只有Greg。Greg 就是他的世界。

 

如果探长在的话，他就不用再纠结接下来的工作，不用再预测可能接连出现的危机并找出最有利的预防措施。他不用再时时刻刻担心自己哪一个手势、说出的哪一个字暴露了自己的身份。维持权威感对于Mycroft从不是件易事。他在不经意间发出了一声心满意足的小猫的咕噜声之后吓得立刻捂住了自己的嘴。他绝对绝对不能暴露自己的身份。太危险了。他为了这个国家所付出的一切努力都可能付之东流。他不能再脆弱了。一晚都不能纵容自己。无论他事实上多么需要Dom照顾自己，他现在不能，以后也永远不能暴露身份。即使是那位探长也不行。

 

所以Mycroft抵住了给探长打电话的诱惑。他又失眠了整整一夜。这不是第一次了，也绝不可能是最后一次。接下来的一周他越过越糟。对探长的渴望无孔不入，随时在他毫无防备之时给他致命一击。似乎除了他之外，到处都是快乐幸福的Sub。新来的秘书自豪地戴着一个细细的项圈。光光看到项圈，联想到它能带来的温暖和令人安心的力量就使他充满了对探长的渴望。在一次会议上，一位男侍应生静悄悄地为与会者倒茶接咖啡。这之后，他满足地依靠在主持会议的女士脚边。她一只手抚摸着他的头发。他一脸甜蜜的微笑。他那平和的表情似乎往Mycroft本就痛苦的心上再狠狠扎上了一刀。他差点就要崩溃到在会场上痛哭流涕了。

 

在他见了探长之后他几乎再也没睡着过。十天后，缺少睡眠的副作用开始显现。Anthea开始不经意间疑惑地盯着他看。他差点就在一场重要的外交谈判上忽视了一个极其关键的细节问题。还是她轻轻清了下嗓子他才注意到的。谈判结束后，他茫然地坐在离开的车里，黑莓仍旧在坐在他身边的秘书手上。不过她没有在看手机屏幕。她正看着他。

 

“先生？”

 

他陡然惊醒，疑惑地挑挑眉。她如果这样问他就一定有什么重要的事。Dom之间几乎从不用这类尊称。她本身就是个锋芒毕露、极具威胁的Dom。他想她一定不知道他的身份。即使知道她也不会多说什么。平常这种对她的权威感和她对他的尊敬能使他略微心安。但他今天真的放不下心。他已经没力气再披上Dom的伪装了。”怎么了……“他叹着气说，”你这周用哪个名字？是梅兰妮吗？“

 

“梅丽桑德雷，先生，”她说，“您还好吗？”

 

“很好。“他虚弱地说道，”你刚才的表现非常出色。一直全神贯注。很好。“

 

她认可地点点头，“通常不需要我提醒您的，先生。“

 

他太累了。他现在甚至已经想直接在车里跪在她脚边向她一遍又一遍地道歉，请求她原谅自己犯了这么低级的错误。她可以惩罚他，或者轻轻抚着他的背原谅他。这两种方法都可以让他放松下来。可是他绝对不能这么做。他咬紧牙关，坐得更直了些，严厉地注视着她直到她都受不了了而不得不低下头。“全神贯注永远是必须的，“他说，”你这次也做到了。“

 

她僵了一下。那关切的眼神消失了。他又成功地化解了一个和Dom的潜在危险。她一定明白了他刚刚给她的暗示：你该庆幸你又一次通过了我的考验。她一直会尽力做得更好。一定要这样，他想。因为缺乏睡眠的副作用使他感觉自己坚持不了多久了。

 

接下来他们一路无言。她摆弄着黑莓。而他则盯着窗外，徒劳地思索着自己还有救吗？


	3. Chapter 3

那晚Mycroft的公寓更像牢房而不像是家。他被对Dom的渴望困住了，但还是没准备好向他臣服。他又把自己铐住了，紧的不能再紧了。他又勒紧了捆住自己的皮带，紧到都快产生伤痕了。肉体的痛苦缓解了一小部分精神的痛苦，但这相对于Dom的照顾来说远远不够。他仍是大英帝国的幕后总管。他仍是那个得做出最终决定的人。手铐和捆带对他似乎只产生了嘲讽的效果。似乎有一场香气扑鼻的盛宴摆在他面前，而他却一口都不能吃。

 

他难过的差点开始抽泣。愤怒地甩开手铐，随意披上睡袍，走到客厅。走来走去。不经意间他又看到了那份探长的资料。刚刚天黑，探长可能还在加班，或正准备下班回家。Mycroft想要打电话请探长来。他可以说他想聊聊Sherlock的近况。当他为探长开门时探长就会明白究竟发生了什么。他就会开始对Mycroft负责，好好照顾他。

 

不行，不行，不行。他绝不能这么做。不过情况从来没这么糟过。这么多年的无依无靠和自欺欺人都在这晚决堤，喷涌而出。不过他一定可以一个人熬过这个难关的。以前都挺过来了。最好的解决办法就是把探长的资料销毁掉。烧了它。或是粉碎它。消灭诱惑。如果以后有工作原因他不得不再联系探长，他随时都可以再获取这份资料。他坐下，打开文件夹，拿出档案。他拿出探长的联系方式。突然他愣住了。资料上有张探长的黑白大头照。他正目不转睛地盯着Mycroft。

 

Mycroft的手指颤抖地抚摸照片。太可笑了。他已经可悲到一张帅气探长的照片就可以让他震惊到几乎窒息。他可是Mycroft Holmes。他是大英政府，他是在幕后操纵一切的人，他无论走到哪里都是最有权势的人。他从不脆弱。他更不允许自己脆弱。臣服于自己的Sub本能绝对就是脆弱的体现。他一直坚信，如果他一举一动都像个完美的Dom, 他最终真得可以完全忘记自己的Sub本性。Dom的作风终将成为他灵魂中不可分割的整体。

 

他痛苦地抱着头趴在桌上，狠狠地咬上自己的嘴唇，犹豫不决。或许只要一次……不行。一次永远不够。那只会像毒品一样想让他要的越来越多。如果他从没遇见探长，从没感受到那次倾心的悸动和瞬间就能完美结合的亲密感，他还能继续自欺欺人下去。可惜一切都回不去了。频繁的渴望探长照顾自己只会让他越来越迟钝，越来越容易精神崩溃。他决不允许这种事情的发生。不能再这样继续下去了。

 

只有一条路：直面挑战。

 

他拿出手机，在他意识到自己做了什么之后他已经拨通了探长的电话。第三声响铃过后探长接起了电话。那低沉平静的声音就足够Mycroft镇定一些了。“晚上好，Mycroft。“

 

“晚上好，Lestrade探长……“ Mycroft突然不知道接下来该说什么了。不可能！他可是Mycroft Holmes, 他一直知道要说什么！但他现在脑中一片空白，混乱不堪，疲惫至极。

 

“Mycroft, ”话筒另一端传来的声音坚定有力起来，“你还好吗？需要我为你做什么吗？“

 

“是……是的……我……我……您能……“他全身都在颤抖。可他现在真控制不住自己的身体了。

 

“告诉我你在哪。“探长命令道。一条直接、准确、清晰的命令。多美啊……

 

他颤颤巍巍地报出地址。然后他就闭上了嘴。探长还没允许他继续说下去呢。

 

“待在那儿，“探长继续命令道，”你那儿有沙发吗? 肯定有。在它面前跪下，双手叉在背后，头靠在沙发上，开着门。我到那儿之前不准动。听明白了吗？“

 

“明白。“他已经开始执行命令了。每一条指令都清晰明确。他唯一要做的事就是执行命令。他终于放松了下来。

 

“很好。“探长听起来很愉悦，对Mycroft的顺从感到满足。那声音就像温暖安全的摇篮。Mycroft完全沉醉在其中。”很好。马上就到。“

 

Mycroft开了门，舒舒服服地在沙发面前跪下。手叉在背后，膝下是舒适的厚毛毯。他的头依偎着的沙发真柔软。闭上眼睛，他终于平静地睡着了。

 

下一件他意识到的事是探长的手正有力地搁在他后颈上。他坐在沙发上，把Mycroft搂得更紧了些。Mycroft的脸颊终于憩息在探长的大腿上了。探长的手指抚摸着Mycroft的头发。这比Mycroft所能想象出的场景美好太多了。他从不知道能有这种宁静的快乐。忘记一切多么令人欣慰。依偎在探长的脚边多么自然，仿佛那就是Mycroft本该在的位置。

 

探长给足了Mycroft时间放松。他呢喃道，“好孩子，你很好地执行了命令，做得很棒。我很欣慰。亲爱的，维持这个姿势，对就这样。我会好好照顾你的。“最终他的声音坚定了起来，Mycroft后颈上的手也开始发力。”你现在要回答一些问题，“他命令道，”回答它们。“

 

“好的。“ Mycroft说。探长的命令声荡涤了他的灵魂，终于舒缓了他痛苦的心。他渴望还能获得探长更多的照顾。

 

“你是个Sub。”

 

这其实严格意义上来说并不算是个问题，不过Mycroft还是点点头。“是的。”不再隐藏身份的感觉真好。太久没有做真实的自己了。

 

“你没告诉任何人身份。假装是个Dom。为了工作？”

 

“是的。不得不这样。”

 

“多久没人照顾了？”

 

“十几年了。最后一次是在二十岁的时候。”

 

探长叹了口气。“刚遇见你时我一眼就看出你糟糕的情况了。只是我从没想到还能那么糟。你隐藏得太成功了。”

 

Mycroft把这理解为探长对他的欣赏。他的面颊温顺地蹭了蹭探长的腿。他的潜意识还在担心身份会暴露。不过现在那都不重要。此时此刻他不用担心这件事。实际上他不用担心任何事。探长会照顾好他的。

 

“听好了，我有几个命令，“探长说，”第一，你必须睡一会儿。我会陪你过夜。明天是周六，无论你有没有工作，全部推掉。“他扶着Mycroft的肩膀让他挺直背，”站起来，走回卧室。“

 

Mycroft服从了命令，贴着墙边滑向卧室。他有种飘起来的感觉。刚跨进房门，他立刻停了下来，等待着下一个命令。探长抓起床上的加绒手铐，笑着说：“侧躺下来，面朝我。”

 

Mycroft躺好后，探长就把他的双手铐在胸前。他靠着床头板坐在床上，把Mycroft抱在怀里。Mycroft蜷曲着，倚靠着探长，脸紧紧贴着他的身体。那么多年了。被紧紧地搂着，他终于感到被保护、被照顾的安全感。手铐已经很棒了，但背上有探长的手轻轻抚过对Mycroft来说就更棒了。

 

“很好。休息吧，你真的累坏了。放心睡吧，你醒来时我还会在这儿。我不会离开你。“

 

Mycroft点点头，很快就睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft花了很长时间才彻底清醒过来。正午明亮温暖的日光正照耀着他。他仍然铐着手铐。肩上披着条毛毯。他面对着的身体温暖有力，有着淡淡的幽香。他的头在上面蹭了蹭。一只手从上往下轻轻地搓了搓他的头发和后颈。

Mycroft又蹭了蹭那只手。不过只是很短的一瞬间。他迅速清醒过来。很久没睡得那么舒服了。他甚至有些眩晕。他的肌肉太放松了，根本不想动。过了很长时间他才成功爬下床站起来。他意识到自己仍戴着手铐，于是他按下开关，脱下手铐。

探长仍坐在床上，背靠着床头板，正朝着Mycroft微笑。他的脸上有根压痕，头发非常凌乱。他的衬衫褶起皱纹，上面两颗纽扣正敞开着，下巴上长满胡茬。Mycroft因此认定探长晚上肯定睡了一会儿，不过比他先醒过来并决定好好照顾他。他看上去温和却又热情，极具魅力。Mycroft只想躺会床上，蜷在探长身旁，静静等候下一个命令。

显然他不能也不会这么做。他站得更直了一些，把睡袍的松紧带捆得更紧了一些。他昂起头，重新披上Dom的伪装，冷漠地看着探长。探长看着他，狠狠地拧了下眉。他看上去很震惊。

“Lestrade探长，“ Mycroft开始说，

“叫我Greg。“ 探长说。

Mycroft摇摇头，“很抱歉，这种称呼很不合适。你一定意识到这一切不会再发生了。”

探长脸上宠溺的笑容消失了。他的目光锐利起来，“会发生，“他说，”一定会发生。“

Mycroft打了个激灵，低了下头。他深呼了口气，再次摆起一副冷漠的表情。“尽管我很感激您提供的……帮助，我无法再次参与这种事了。“

“这可不是你昨晚说的。“探长针锋相对。太不公平了。虽然探长还坐在床上，甚至还没站起来，但这个房间里的一切似乎本来就都是他的。

“昨晚，我……“ Mycroft的声音开始颤抖起来。不过他强迫自己镇定下去。”我没睡好。压力过大。这影响到了我的判断力。我无法承担……“

“停下。”探长说。他把Mycroft逼入墙角，“停下。你还敢如同白痴般自欺欺人？再伪装下去这双重身份会彻底击垮你！你不用幻想再躲开我了。你不能倒下。Not on my watch." (译者废话：这句是我加进去的，不是原文。我只是想让探长男友力max。然而实在不知道怎么霸气的话如何用中文表达出差不多的意思，各位菇凉们能帮我想想吗QAQ谢谢亲们！)

“我不是你的Sub。“

“你就是。你想要是。你需要是。“

Mycroft闭上眼，咽了口口水。“是的，“他说得很轻很轻，”可我不能。“

探长挥拳狠狠砸了下墙。”你可以的。“他怒吼道，“当一个Sub没有错。我才不管你是不是tmd英国国王。”

“你连我的真实职位都不知道。我们只见过一次面，一周之前。你根本不了解我。”

“我了解得足够多了，“探长坚持道，“你还真以为你自己能接着自欺欺人下去？你难道没觉得被好好照顾一夜后你完全恢复过来了吗？”

Mycroft抿紧嘴唇。“那不关你的事。“

探长站得更直了些，似乎在Mycroft面前眼睁睁地又长高了许多。他把一只手压在Mycroft的肩膀上，开始用力压制他。“跪下。立刻。停止再讲出一句这种废话。“

Mycroft的膝盖摇摇欲坠。不过他咬紧牙关，竭尽全力还是站直了身体。“不。”探长想要张嘴说什么，但Mycroft还是接着说了下去，“探长，不。况且我不认为你是那类强人所难的Dom的一份子。”

探长盯着他，嘴角愤怒地歪到一边，眼睛里愤怒地冒出了火光。不过最后他点点头，往后退了几步，放下了抬着的手。“我确实不是。但拒绝我对你没有任何好处。”

“那不关你的事。”Mycroft侧身走过。他沿走廊走到底，走向正门。他听见探长跟着他，不过他一次都没回头。他刚够到门把手时探长一把抓住了他，不让他拧开。Mycroft能感受到探长的力量，很清楚此时此刻他多么容易就能控制住自己。他不知为何又隐隐约约地感到了丝丝希冀和期许。

“听着，”探长柔和地说，“我没在，也永远不会强迫你。我懂得该如何坦然接受自己的失败。但别这样。求你了。”

Mycroft似乎已经快倒下了。他极力忽视了心中的那股酸楚，“别让我们更难过了。”他说。

“好的，就这样吧，”探长说。他现在看上去真得很难过。Mycroft死命咬住嘴唇才把安慰的话全都吞了回去。“有什么事电话联系。”

Mycroft点点头。他知道如果现在再开口他一定会乞求探长留下的。所以他紧紧闭着嘴，装作面无表情。他亲眼看着探长魂不守舍地走出大门。直到探长走了以后，脚步声逐渐消失，Mycroft才沿着墙边倒下，坐在地上，痛苦地把脸埋在手心里。


	5. Chapter 5

周五晚上长时间的睡眠（尤其还有Dom的照顾）确实很有用。Mycroft很久以来都没那么沉稳冷静过了。他又一头猛扑向自己的工作，在这个周末完成了五项任务。周六晚上又没睡。不过他向来很忙，一晚不睡对他来说很正常。事实上，他周日晚上甚至还成功地睡着了一会儿。他还是像往常一样做着梦，充满了对Dom的渴望。不过不像以前梦见的Dom都没有具体的面容，现在他只会梦到探长的那张脸。他周一早上一醒来就迅速地无视了这些臆想。他会忘了探长的。

 

当他走进办公室时，Anthea向他点点头，似乎在欢迎他回来。她递给他三份文件，跟着他沿着走廊往他的办公室走去。“先生，这周请叫我卡莉娅。”她极快地说下去，“哈利想要和您商讨一下王宫的事务。你收到了三条新消息；我已经回复了两条，但第三条需要您亲自过目。十点你和内政大臣要开次会。如果我们现在离开刚好有时间在开会前处理好王宫的事务。”

 

Mycroft点点头，走向自己的房间。卡莉娅摆弄着黑莓继续沿着走廊走下去。他知道车一定已经在外面等着他们了。他继续昂首挺胸，平视前方，维持着Dom的表象。

 

那么多年的努力。他可还没准备好将自己的经营完全放弃。他可能确实脆弱了一刻，但那绝不是继续脆弱下去的理由。他已经摆脱探长对他的影响了。他很好。


	6. Chapter 6

镇静感如同一个正在漏气的气球正一天天地逐渐消失。起床时Mycroft越来越难摆脱甜美梦境对他的影响。到了周末他每晚又只能最多睡着两小时了。到了周六，他凌晨三点就醒了。他的身体仍对梦中Greg对他的照顾恋恋不舍。脸上湿漉漉的。眼里雾蒙蒙的。当他意识到自己在梦里哭过的时候他真的被吓到了。

 

他一把擦干，爬起身。他已经好多年没在梦里哭过了。不过他一定能忘了探长的。他只是太累了。又到周末了，尽管他的工作永远永无止境，不过这两天他还是会在家工作。他可以再躺一会儿。他放好枕头，铺平毯子，尝试放空自己。

 

几分钟后，他翻到另一边，叹了口气。天还没亮。拂晓时的伦敦十分清冷寂静。他想，全城可能只有他没有睡着。他又想到这座城里其他的Sub。他真想知道有多少和他一样无依无靠，孤衾难眠。

 

肯定有一些。或许甚至有可能是几乎全部。不过现在，就在这条街上，也许就在隔壁，就有Sub正幸福地倚着他们Dom睡得香甜。或许他们正蜷缩在地毯上，头搁在坐在沙发上的Dom的膝上。或许他们被捆在床头。或许他们只是单单戴着个光滑温暖的项圈。Mycroft摸着自己的喉咙，用自己的手指轻轻触碰着。

 

他自然而然就想到这样的场景。他跪在地上，微笑着看着Greg，全身上下不能更放松了。Greg笔直地站着，坚定地俯视着Mycroft。那极具安抚力量的眼神让Mycroft更加平静。他的手弯曲着搭在Mycroft的脖子上。一阵压抑但温暖安心的感觉。Mycroft戴上了项圈。这场景简直不能更加生动形象了。他似乎真得感觉到了大小合适的项圈给他带来的那种有Dom爱着他的幸福感。

 

他发出一声甜蜜的呻吟，又翻了个身，把头紧紧压在枕头上。他紧紧握住拳头，紧到指甲都几乎能在掌心留下伤痕。他尽力放松下来，展开手掌，用一只手蒙住眼睛。脑中不知为何正一阵阵地麻木般抽痛。

 

他绝对不能向他的Sub本能屈服。二十年了。他已经摆脱它二十年了。一次Dom的照顾绝不会使他重新踏入对Dom的渴望的梦魇。

 

他真想再打电话叫探长来照顾他。他似乎可以找出几条很有说服力的理由。一周只要他照顾自己一次，Mycroft就可以焕然新生。而且显然探长绝不会出卖他的身份。但是他明白危险因素已经产生了。如果他还需要Dom照顾自己，他下次最好还是叫探长来，而不能是其他任何Dom。他们之间一定能达成协议的。Mycroft极其擅长谈判。可以是极其小心的私人会面。一周一次就够了。

 

但还是不行。Mycroft明白危害绝对比收益大得多。放纵自己会产生像雪崩一样的严重后果。不久之后双方就都不会满足于一周只见一次了。尤其是对于探长来说。很明显他想要从身体到灵魂彻底占有Mycroft。Mycroft现在能继续假装他能把握好底线，发誓一到早上就把探长赶出家门，但他做不到。他真的不能再经历这种互相折磨的痛苦循环了。

 

他爬起身，披上毛毯，静静地等待着黎明的到来。


	7. Chapter 7

六点。Mycroft走进了厨房。天还是没亮。但他真的不能再无所事事地盯着天花板发呆了。一分钟都不行。然而他最终只是换了个发呆的对象——电热水壶。精疲力竭对他的影响越来越大。又过了好几分钟他才想起来要按下水壶的开关。

 

他坐在桌边，拄着手，拖着下巴。他麻木地听着呼噜呼噜的烧水声。他现在内心很矛盾。他希望立即发生一个需要他最高关注度的紧急事件，给他一些上班的动力。但他又害怕这类事情的发生。他担心疲惫的自己想不出解决办法。他害怕让国家失望。

 

水终于烧开了。他往一个大水杯里倒了一些开水，再把一个茶包泡在水里。他看着液体的棕色越来越深。他眼睛红肿，脑袋下垂到整个人都快蜷成一团肉球了。他狠狠嘲笑了一下自己再回床上躺一会儿的想法。即使困成这样还是不足以让他安心睡着。失眠已经纠缠了他那么多年了。他很清楚它的把戏。

 

最终，他取出茶包，姿态优雅地加了牛奶和绵糖。他慢慢地喝着茶，凝视着外面渐渐亮起来的天空。这一刻本该多么美好啊。

 

然而，他此时此刻唯一能想到的一件事就是他不得不将面对的无数个像现在这样的无眠之夜。每天早上都会像今早一样疲惫，连泡茶的力气都没有。工作时他将更加难以维持他的Dom伪装。身份迟早会暴露。随着他身体条件的恶化，他将失去他珍贵的随机应变的能力。他只会犯更多错误。卡莉娅只会更加频繁地想要关心自己。失败无法避免。他二十年为国家的付出都不再有意义。

 

这类处境他也曾经历过。但这次完全不同。如今他完全不知道怎样才能摆脱这个困境。就像再次走进一个全新的迷宫，只是这次他再也走不到出口。情况无法好转。但一定要有解决方案啊。不能让形势继续恶化下去了。如果他继续无视他的身体状况，继续这样浑浑噩噩地过日子，直到……

 

直到发生了什么呢？

 

他一只手捂着嘴，紧紧地闭着眼睛。他精准地呼了一口气。再呼吸一次。他咽下了那一口胸中涌起的酸楚感，忍住了泪水。他相信自己一定能走出困境的。一定可以的。只是他真的太累了。

 

他举起茶杯，喝下了最后一口茶。刚喝完就传来一阵刺耳的敲门声。他吓得差点跳起来。拿着茶杯的手一抖，杯子直接砸在了桌上。他又开始盯着大门发起呆来。他艰难地站起身，全靠手撑着椅背才站直了身体。

 

应该是卡莉娅来接他。或许有什么紧急任务。通常她会先短信通知他的。不过如果事态真的很紧急，她也会不通知他直接来接他走。他必须准备好。他挺直腰板，捋了捋头发。

他把自己为数不多的几件衣服裹得更紧了些就像再次披上了他的Dom盔甲。他已成功地伪装好。他横穿房间。即使他只披着睡袍，他也要极力表现得自信、自尊、自重。

 

开门时他惊呆了。不是卡莉娅。而是探长。


	8. Chapter 8

Mycroft僵住了。他一只手徒劳地抓着门框，另一只在一侧紧握成拳。探长正从门外盯着他看。探长着装随意，他花白的头发有些凌乱，领带系的非常随意。他穿着的夹克衫没有扣扣子。他的衬衫显然没有熨烫过，上面有许多褶皱。他已经几天没刮胡子了。他竟然有黑眼圈。尽管如此，他的目光还是一如既往地犀利。

 

过了好久Mycroft才想起来他得呼吸。“早上好，Lestrade探长。只是……我没有打电话找你啊。”

 

探长点点头。“早上好，Mycroft。确实没有。只是我得确认你这几天过得还好才能安心。”

 

“这样啊。” Mycroft感觉自己就要倒在探长身上了。不过他还是抓住了门框，稳住了身体。“我很好。”

 

“胡说。根本不好。”探长坚定地说，“让我进来。”

 

Mycroft机械般地后退了一步。就一步。探长还是进不来。“你这样做很不明智啊，探长。”

 

“就聊几句，”探长说。他的声音仍然那样低沉，极具权威。“你一周前已经拒绝了我。我已经接受了自己的失败。我不会强行压制你的。”

 

Mycroft犹豫了。探长现在不愿意照顾他对Mycroft来说才是真正的末日。似乎探长的存在就已经让他滑向了那宁静安全的深渊。他不由自主地又向后退了一步。Lestrade似乎明白了他的默许，关上门，轻轻地从他身旁侧身而过，极其小心地避免触碰到他，最后靠在了一把躺椅的边缘上。Mycroft跟着他，在彻底撑不住自己的身体而倒下之前刚刚勉强移到沙发边上。紧接着他就倒在了沙发的抱枕上。

 

探长凑上前。那炯炯有神的眼睛上上下下地扫视着他。“我这几天一直都在想你，”他开门见山，毫不拐弯抹角，“我们第一次见面时你的状况已经很不好了。不过你几乎完全隐藏了这个事实。但才见了第二次面你就彻底崩溃了。这是我的责任。我的错。我必须确保你没事。”

 

“我很好。” Mycroft勉强说出这几个字。他已经快晕过去了。他全身上下都在哆嗦。他在差点晕倒在地之前抓住了扶手。

 

“不用在我面前胡扯了，”探长呵斥道，“我不接受虚伪。我不是傻瓜，Mycroft。我知道你的情况有多危险。”

 

Mycroft摇摇头。“这只是因为我刚刚起床。我只是……只是还没完全清醒过来。就是这样。”他努力措词，想要展现恰到好处的疏远感。“你可以放心，真的没什么好担心的。”

 

探长眯起了眼。“我第一次见到你就知道你是Sub了。你可以骗过其他所有人，但你骗不了我。你知道是什么暴露了你的身份吗？”

 

“我……真不知道，” Mycroft承认，“我很好奇。”

 

“你装得太像了。姿态，措词，表情都没问题。每一个细节都只能称作完美，简直是教科书级别的典范。但这只能体现你装得太过了。我简直可以想象你做的每一件事、你的每一个动作、你的每个手势的力度都是提前精确计算好的。这只让我对你产生了怀疑。但你知道让我确信你就是Sub的决定性证据是什么吗？是在我紧贴着你站着的时候的一瞬间看见了的你在如此需要臣服于我却不得不笔直地站在那儿维持着这副Dom的表象时的那一阵崩溃的目光。”

 

Mycroft咬紧了自己的牙齿。“即使是这样，很遗憾我仍不能接受……”

 

“为什么不能？”探长打断了他。他很沮丧，Mycroft可以看出来。但他的声音还是一如既往地冷静平和，“告诉我你为什么不能接受自己的身份。”

 

“我的职位不允许。那需要绝对的权威。”

 

“你确实有绝对的权威。你怎么会觉得没人尊重Sub呢？”

 

“得了吧，” Mycroft的声音中透出了一阵苦涩。“你自己都说了，你不是傻瓜。我也不是。不用再举例说明Sub的地位和境遇是多么的卑微悲惨了吧。我不是第一个隐瞒Sub身份的人，也不会是最后一个。我的工作显然比我的个人需求重要太多太多了。”

 

“那么就一分为二吧，“探长提议，”继续向以前一样工作，在家就放松下来接受你的身份。请允许我照顾你。“

 

“你想得太简单了。“Mycroft揉揉脸，捏捏鼻梁。他现在真的不想再争论下去了。他甚至都不太想思考。他只想臣服于探长。他只想蜷缩在探长脚边，让探长照顾他的一切。

 

“你可以的。只是你不愿意。“探长坚持道，”上周不是很轻松吗？你难道没感觉好点吗？“

 

“是的……“Mycroft不情愿地嘟哝道，”是的……那只是……只是因为……“他摇摇头，闭上眼睛。”别这样。“

 

探长叹了口气。“没关系的。放轻松点吧，”他安抚道，“我永远不会压制你的。可我不能……我不能让你再这样继续一个人痛苦下去了。跟我讲讲吧，我听着呢。跟我讲讲如果你允许我照顾你，如果你臣服于我，会发生什么。告诉我为什么我们不能在一起。即使只在闲暇时间。”

 

“你不会对这种现状感到满足，”  Mycroft说，“一开始可能只要周末和工作日晚上照顾我你就很高兴了。但这维持不了多久。我的工作无法预测。我经常会在还来不及通知家属的情况下立刻去国外出差好几天。我也不能保证我一定能告诉你我在哪里或我正在做什么。毫无疑问所有Dom都无一幸免地极富占有欲，想要控制Sub的一切。你终有一天将想要让我全身心地属于你。可我真的无法做到这点。”他抬起头，看向探长，“而且我不用再否认你对我的吸引力究竟有多么大了。如果我一开始允许你在我工作时间之外照顾我我可能会最终完全沉沦。我也会想让自己的一切都只属于你。那我这二十年的奋斗就都没有意义了。没人接管。”他低下头，捂着脸小声说，“我已经陷得太深了。”

 

探长歪了歪头，似乎正在思索着什么。“很多年前你也曾有过个Dom, 不是吗？”

 

“是的，” Mycroft愣了好一会儿才回答，“那又有什么关系？”

 

“你不得不在开始执行你的计划之时和他彻底分手。”

 

“其实是她。（译者废话：如果完全参考原文，这里用中文翻成这样其实是有bug的。“他”和“她”的发音一模一样，Mycroft根本不可能知道探长认定Mycroft的Dom一定不是女的。即使Mycroft猜到了探长这样的想法也只能假装没有听出来而绝对不敢指出。这个社会决不允许男尊女卑。只有Sub臣服于Dom。这是唯一的法则。女Dom有个男Sub一点也不罕见。比如前面那位会议主持者的给来宾端茶倒水的Sub。）她叫萨莎，显然她不能忍受我工作的性质。我不能完全臣服于她，她认为这不容小觑，非常严重。“

 

（我是正文严肃的分割线）

（为了避免刚刚提到的这个bug，下面一段文字是上面这段正文的译者私设修订版）

 

“是的。她叫萨莎。”探长被吓到了。不过他迅速控制住了自己的表情，假装没听到什么奇怪的东西。不过Mycroft没有发现探长细微的表情变化。他都快已经回答不动问题了。他的内心只想彻底臣服于探长。在遇到探长之前他一定是能看出来的。“显然她不能忍受我工作的性质。我不能完全臣服于她，她认为这不容小觑，非常严重。“

 

（回到正文）

 

探长点点头。“所以你认为我会和她一样？“

 

“所有Dom都一样。即使你很优秀，但你仍然是个 Dom。”

 

探长轻笑了一声。“对于你这样一个有幸能追求实现个人理想的独立的Sub来说，你看起来确实太不了解Dom了。我们不是都像她一样，Mycroft。就好比不是每个Sub都一模一样。“

 

“或许只是表面上的一些差异……“

 

“不是的，”探长打断了他，“有些Sub确实很享受彻底归属于Dom，他们希望像宠物狗一样被牵着走，喜欢在公众场合下坐在地上倚着Dom的腿。他们不到被提问是绝不会开口说话的。他们随时渴望Dom给自己下达命令。这就是萨莎需要的一类Sub。显然你不是。这段关系的失败不应让你认为世界上不会有一个真正关心爱护你的Dom，Mycroft。”

 

Mycroft眨眨眼。探长刚才好像说了什么很重要的话。但他太累了。他已经听不出探长话里的暗示了。“那么我是哪一类Sub呢？”

 

探长笑了。“固执。但真的太tmd聪明了。独立。我太喜欢你这些作为Sub仍具有的珍贵的性格了，Mycroft。我怎么会想要去夺走他们呢？”

 

“我……我真的不能……“ Mycroft震惊到不知道该说什么好。最终他闭上了嘴。

 

“够了，“探长点点头，”你太累了。不适合做决定。让我照顾你吧，你就能真正放松下来休息一会儿了。当你精神恢复一点再做决定吧。“

 

“好的，“ Mycroft说，”好的。“ 他闭上了眼睛。当他再睁开的时候，他发现自己正倚靠着沙发边。探长正坐在他身边。他温柔却不乏力量的地拉了拉Mycroft的手臂。Mycroft翻个身，蜷到沙发角落里，头搁在探长膝盖上。立刻就有只手开始轻抚他的头发。他马上就臣服于探长，感到了一阵甜蜜的眩晕。他紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来。他心满意足地长长叹了口气。

 

“很好，“探长柔和地说，”很好。完美。现在就休息吧，等你醒过来再聊。我不会离开你。“

 

他仍在说着什么。Mycroft沉醉在他那平静有力的声音中。但他已经累得听不明白探长具体在讲什么了。睡意在一瞬间铺天盖地般袭来。很快Mycroft就睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft几小时后醒了过来。只是因为凌晨喝的茶所造成的内急。他迷迷糊糊地挪到卫生间。大脑里轻松的空无一物。他洗了手，全靠潜意识走回客厅。当他来到沙发边上时，他惊讶地发现：探长不在。他停下来，揉了揉眼睛。

 

他转过声，看见探长正坐在客厅另一边的扶手椅上。他在Mycroft离开的时候换了个位置。Mycroft给自己打了打气。深呼吸一次。显然探长在给Mycroft提供一些私人空间，让他不会因为被压制而头昏脑胀。Mycroft内心其实很希望探长还坐在原处，给Mycroft一个沉沦的借口。

 

“很好，“探长向他点着头说，“你好多了。”

 

“是的。” Mycroft也微微笑了出来。“谢谢你。”

 

“我终于明白你为什么要如此压制你的Sub本能了。我一开始真想不通。很明显你如此需要Dom来照顾你。你认为这是道单选题，你觉得只能从Dom和你的事业中选出一个而放弃另一个。你觉得这就像鱼与熊掌不可兼得。“

 

“难道……不是这样吗？“

 

“不是这样。你只是要找到那个适合你的Dom。“

 

Mycroft低下头盯着自己的手。不可能这么简单。“探长，你想得太简单了。我确实不能否认我们的确相互吸引。但维持这种关系比你所想的要困难得多。你对于我来说永远不可能像我的工作一样重要。你总有一天会对于这个现状感到不满和愤怒。“

 

“她确实吓到你了，不是吗？“探长似乎感同身受。他注视着Mycroft的目光十分温暖而安抚人心。Mycroft咬紧了自己的嘴唇，看向别处才克制住自己直接扑到他脚下的渴望。

 

“我……我不明白。”

 

“我没有要求你永远臣服于我，Mycroft。绝对不会是在你必须表现出Dom的那一面的时候。这只会发生在你需要的时候，你想要的时候。这不是有关所有权的问题。当你臣服于我的时候，你自愿地让我完完全全照顾好你，那真是……那真是太棒了。真的。一个向你那样井井有条、掌控所有事务的人，愿意暂时抛开一切？那简直无与伦比。Mycroft，我真希望能有幸成为你生命的一部分。”

 

Mycroft咽了口口水。他和探长之间正被一条他假想的鸿沟隔开。“可我……可我太久没这样过了。”

 

“我知道。但这真的没关系。你对我的渴望使我疯狂。对你的思念啃噬着我的皮肤。我对你简直爱不释手。我们会成功的。Mycroft, 相信我。这个选择，可能就像一条非常坎坷的路，确实不会很好走。但我们可以的。你真的可以享受身为Sub的幸福。“

 

Mycroft难以置信地摇摇头。他半辈子都在竭力说服自己这绝对不行。他不能就因为听到探长的几句话就放弃这全部努力和付出。这萦绕他半辈子的梦魇，就像一把达摩克利斯之剑，现在真的摇摇欲坠。“不……我做不到……真的……做不到……”

 

“想想吧，”探长问道，“你还有什么选择呢？”

 

还有选择吗？更多个像今早一样痛不欲生的清晨。更多个没有Dom照顾、无依无靠、沮丧而绝望的无眠之夜。他早就被困住了。原来他一直以来想要摒弃甚至磨灭自己的天性的努力真的只是白费力气。尽管他聪明绝顶，不久前让别人围着他团团转只是小菜一碟，但现在他真的坚持不下去了。探长给他指明了一条出路。尽管走出去的希望很渺茫，但这是最后的机会了。只有白痴才会拒绝探长的邀请。

 

Mycroft Holmes绝不是个白痴。

 

“我要做些什么呢？”他小心翼翼地试探着问道。

 

探长面带微笑，“如果你在伦敦的话我会在大多数晚上来你家。其他时候你到我的公寓去。谁都能看出你如果不被Dom照顾睡眠质量能差到什么程度。我们私下在一起的时候，你是我的Sub。你会好好表现。不过在公众场合或你在工作时，你不用做出任何改变。尽管我不认可这种行为，但我完全明白你要继续经营你的事业而不能暴露身份的动机。我会尽力去接受你的这种做法的。相信我，Mycroft。终有一天我会接受的。要不要向世人揭示你的身份，那是你的选择，我不会干涉。”

 

这段话信息量太大了。不过Mycroft Holmes可从不会跟不上节奏。“暂时只能来我家。直到我能确保你的公寓绝对安全。你不能在别人面前控制我或命令我。时时刻刻有人监控着我的一举一动。探长，千万不要对和我在一起的危险视而不见。我真的有敌人。“

 

探长挑挑眉，笑了出来。“哦，天哪，你到底是做什么的？难道是像007一样的特工？甚至是更厉害的角色？“

 

Mycroft也忍不住笑了起来。“不是。当然不是。我的官方职务是政府的一位小小公务员。

 

探长的表情凝重了起来。不过他的眼中仍闪烁着风趣的光芒。“实际上呢？“

 

Mycroft摊开手。“很难描述。我也不能具体描述。很抱歉我真的有许多国家机密永远不能告诉你。“

 

“没关系，我明白了。“

 

“你……真的愿意？“ Mycroft永远不会忘记当他第一次把绝密文件带回家处理而不让萨莎看的那晚她是怎么发飙的。”你是我的，Mycroft。我的。你的一切都是我的。我让你做什么你就得做什么。我可不会让你把自己嫁给什么破工作。“ 此刻，在这恐怖回忆的打击下，Mycroft全身颤抖了起来。他的肚子隐隐作痛。他双手环抱着肚子蜷缩了起来。

 

“我愿意。“探长温柔地说。他从扶手椅上微微站起身，倾身向前朝向Mycroft。他全身上下只有手还勉强抓着扶手，其他部位都已完全和椅子脱离了。他只想要Mycroft。他真想直接扑上去紧紧抱着Mycroft，再也不放手。”如果你没什么问题的话，请允许我从今天起就开始照顾你。答应我。拜托了。“

 

他根深蒂固的拒绝Dom的潜意识仍在大喊大叫着。他真的很难摆脱对Dom的恐惧。别放弃一切，那个声音说。不准这样，你不能放弃，你也永远不能放弃。这不可以。你以后不会满足于只在业余时间让探长照顾你的。更不能相信探长。他总有一天会全方位地控制住你。那会比直接生吞了你还要糟糕得多。别放弃你这么多年的付出。不要放弃。

 

不过Mycroft意识到，这条路真的有希望。他真的能和探长一起走下去。他真的终于可以享受身为Sub而让探长照顾的无与伦比的幸福。“好的。我愿意。“ Mycroft Holmes坚定地说，”我愿意。“

 

（第一部完）


End file.
